Decisions
by inumoon3
Summary: (Complete)This story is about Usagi dealing with the fact she’s pregnant with Mamoru’s child, but Mamoru isn’t being very supportive. Will Mamoru shape up and support Usagi and their unborn child or will he be a deadbeat dad?
1. I love you so, why not?

_**Title: Decisions**_

**_Summary: _** This story is about Usagi dealing with the fact she's pregnant with Mamoru's child, but Mamoru isn't being very supportive. Will Mamoru shape up and support Usagi and their unborn child or will he be a deadbeat dad? Read to find out!! Another Usagi/Mamoru fic from the crazy inumoon3!!

Chapter 1 

Mamoru and Usagi have been going out for about six, 6, months. Mamoru has convinced Usagi that she's is the only one for him and that he loves her beyond words, but now he wants more than her love he wants her literally. Meaning he wants to take their relationship to the next step.

(AN: The next step for dense people is sex!!! And in this story I'm not going to make Usagi as dense and stupid as she is in the anime! She is smart, sexy, and knows how to cook!!)

"Come on, Usako! I love you and you love me!" Mamoru says looking into Usagi's eyes

"I know, but…" Usagi said being cut off by Mamoru's outburst

"But what? We're both in love with eachother and we're both ready and can handle this! I mean you're sixteen, 16, and I'm twenty, 20!! I mean if you do get pregnant we can both handle this!" Mamoru said with Usagi looking at him with a nervous expression on her face

Mamoru kisses Usagi passionately, while walking them to his bedroom. When they get into the room Mamoru slowly lays Usagi on the bed breaking the kiss to look at her to see she so scared and nervous.

"Usako, don't you love me?" Mamoru asked

Usagi looked at Mamoru with amazement; he knew she loved him more than life. She even went against her father's will to be with him.

"Of course I love you, Mamo-chan! But I'm just not ready to have sex with you!!!" Usagi said blushing at what he wanted to do with her

"Come on…you know I love you and you're the only one for me! I'm definitely ready for this, I mean shouldn't we move this to the next step, right?" Mamoru said undoing one of Usagi's shirt buttons

"I guess you're right…but I still have doubt of doing this! What if I get pregnant, Mamo-chan?" Usagi said being lying down by Mamoru as he unbuttoned her whole shirt and tossed it on the floor

"You won't! There is something called _protection_! And if you get pregnant we can handle it!" Mamoru said kissing her neck making her moan

"But, Mamo-chan…" Usagi said being cut off by Mamoru's lips crushing on hers

"I promise you, you won't get pregnant!" Mamoru said in-between kissing unzipping her skirt and tossing next to her shirt

"I love you, Mamo-chan" Usagi said looking into Mamoru's eyes while unbuttoning his shirt

"I love you too, Usako!" Mamoru said getting on top of her tossing his shirt next to hers pile of clothes on the floor

(INSERT LEMON SCENE)

Usagi kissed Mamoru's forehead. Mamoru kissed her chest and then looked up at her capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Mamoru soon pulled out of Usagi and laid next to her pulling her close.

"Usako, I love you!!" Mamoru said dozing of to sleep

"I love you too, Mamo-chan" Usagi said falling fast asleep

AN: I know everything seems perfect, but believe me nothing seems the way it seems. In the next chapter you'll see what I'm talking about! Well anyway this is my second fanfic and I hope you enjoy it so make sure you review or no more chapters, just kidding!!!


	2. USAGI'S WHAT!

Chapter 2 

One month later…

The girls were all at Rei's temple supposedly studying for their big Algebra final next week.

(AN: I have a big Algebra final next week so that pretty much popped into my head as to give them something to do at Rei's!)

"Come on, Ami-chan! Let up a little," Minako said trying to get her friend to agree to cheat with her on the test

"Mina-chan, I could understand if it was for a homework assignment, but I refuse to do it for a test!" Ami said reading more into her book

"Mina-chan, it's hopeless! Give up!" Makoto said eating a cookie from the snacks she brought and set out on the table

"Hey, Usagi-chan you've been kind of quiet, are you okay?" Rei asked worried by her friend's weird behavior

"I'm fine…I just been feeling a little woozy lately, that's all!" Usagi said picking up a cookie

Right before Usagi could put the cookie in her mouth she ran to the bathroom with the girls right after her. Usagi was throwing up, and the girls really started to get worried.

"Usagi-chan, are you sick? You don't have a fever!" Ami said walking into the bathroom after Usagi sat back against the toilet after puking her guts out

"Usagi-chan, you're not telling us something! So what is it?" Rei said getting mad her friend was hiding something from them while flushing the toilet

"Don't yell at her, Rei! Maybe she doesn't want to tell us every detail of her life!" Minako said sticking her tongue out at Rei

"But we're her best friends she suppose to tell us everything!" Rei said mocking Minako

"Will you two stop?" Makoto said helping Ami who was checking Usagi for symptoms of what might be wrong with her

"Loser!"

"Meany!"

(AN: You try keeping up with who's who cause I'm sure the hell isn't!!!)

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Well at least I'm not a…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" Usagi screamed off the top of her lungs interrupting whomever it was talking or more like insulting

Both of the girls stopped and looked at their friend who obviously looked ready to either vomit or release her anger! After the girls settled down she let Ami give her a check up to make sure it was nothing serious.

"I don't seem to see what's wrong, Usagi-chan! Unless…" Ami said looking at Usagi

"Unless what?" Usagi said

"When was the last time you had your period?" Ami said looking at Usagi with a straight face

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled

"What are you getting at, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked angrily

"Just answer the question! Now answer my question, when was the last time you had your period?" Ami said calmly

"Well…umm…the last time I had my period was the beginning of last month!" Usagi said blushing

"It's almost towards the end of the month and you still haven't seen your period?" Ami said looking questioning at her friend

"I guess not! I never look toward that time of the month anyway! What girl or women does!" Usagi said smiling

(AN: I know I don't!!! Whoever created menstrual periods is a real asshole!!!)

"Usagi-chan, what I'm about to ask you is real personal…so tell me now if you want me to say it aloud or in your ear?" Ami said looking at the girl's faces

"Well you all are my best friends…so I guess I don't mind! You can say it out loud!" Usagi said looking at her friends for gods know how long

"Okay…Usagi-chan, have you and Mamoru ever had sex?" Ami said seeing the blush appearing on Usagi's face

"Hey! How come we never thought to ask Usagi-chan that?" Minako said smiling evilly

"Cause…" Rei said before being cut off by Makoto

"Will you two pipe down? Go ahead, Usagi-chan answer!" Makoto said giving everyone attention again

"Yeah!" Usagi-chan said looking away to hide her blush

"Oh my God! How may times? How long ago did you and Mamoru get that intimate? Did it feel good?" Minako said running over to Usagi jumping up and down

"It happened last month, it was our first time, and yeah it felt real good!" Usagi said looking away then looking at Minako giggling

"Usagi-chan, from all the information you just gave…I kind of have an idea with what's wrong with you!" Ami said blushing

"Well, what is it? Don't keep us in suspense, Ami-chan!" Rei said looking at Ami

"Yeah! Spill the beans, Ami-chan! Or I'll beat them ought of ya!" Makoto said smiling at her friend

"Well…I think Usagi's pregnant!" Ami said looking at all their shocked faces

AN: Leaving you at a cliffhanger!!! Don't you love me? I wonder what Usagi's reaction will be, or how she's going to tell Mamoru, or even better how's her parents going to take it? I don't know but I do know it only takes about five minutes to review or even email me! So do either one but I do prefer you do both, you know just incase you have any suggestions on what you would like to happen in the next chapter or chapters to come, or if you just want to talk! Email me at ! Well anyway keep those reviews coming! BuhBye for now!! Love ya


	3. I thought you loved me!

Thanks for all the reviews and the flame...you know who you are...anyway enjoy the chapter and review and tell me what you think!!!

**Chapter 3**

It's been two long weeks since Usagi found out she was pregnant! The girls have been very supportive of Usagi's decision to keep the baby no matter what her parent's say. She knows Mamoru is going to support her. Or so she thinks.

**Flashback**

"Come on, Usako! I love you and you love me!" Mamoru says looking into Usagi's eyes

"I know, but…" Usagi said being cut off by Mamoru's outburst

"But what? We're both in love with eachother and we're both ready and can handle this! I mean you're sixteen, 16, and I'm twenty, 20!! I mean if you do get pregnant we can both handle this!" Mamoru said with Usagi looking at him with a nervous expression on her face

Mamoru kisses Usagi passionately, while walking them to his bedroom. When they get into the room Mamoru slowly lays Usagi on the bed breaking the kiss to look at her to see she so scared and nervous.

"Usako, don't you love me?" Mamoru asked

Usagi looked at Mamoru with amazement, he knew she loved him more than life. She even went against her father's will to be with him.

"Of course I love you, Mamo-chan! But I'm just not ready to have sex with you!!!" Usagi said blushing at what he wanted to do with her

"Come on…you know I love you and you're the only one for me! I'm definitely ready for this, I mean shouldn't we move this to the next step, right?" Mamoru said undoing one of Usagi's shirt buttons

"I guess you're right…but I still have doubt of doing this! What if I get pregnant, Mamo-chan?" Usagi said being lying down by Mamoru as he unbuttoned her whole shirt and tossed it on the floor

"You won't! There is something called _protection_! And if you get pregnant we can handle it!" Mamoru said kissing her neck making her moan

"But, Mamo-chan…" Usagi said being cut off by Mamoru's lips crushing on hers

"I promise you, you won't get pregnant!" Mamoru said in-between kissing unzipping her skirt and tossing next to her shirt

"I love you, Mamo-chan" Usagi said looking into Mamoru's eyes while unbuttoning his shirt

"I love you too, Usako!" Mamoru said getting on top of her tossing his shirt next to hers pile of clothes on the floor

Mamoru and Usagi dispose of all their other clothes. Mamoru kisses her neck slowly nipping at it but not to hard to hurt her. Usagi moaned arousing Mamoru even more then ever every time. Mamoru stopped for a second and looked down at Usagi to see her big blue eyes staring back up at him.

"I love you and just want you to know that I'll never hurt you!" Mamoru said positioning himself at her entrance

"I love you and know that you will never hurt me!" Usagi said squeezing his shoulders

**End of Flashback**

"I hope he hasn't changed his mind since then!" Usagi said in front of Mamoru's building waiting for him meet her there

Oh, God, I'm so nervous! What do I say to him? How will he's reaction be? I just don't know what to do! Usagi thought not noticing Mamoru walk up behind her

"Usako! Usako!" Mamoru said looking at Usagi finally getting her attention

"Hey, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said looking surprised

"Hey, Usako! Are you okay you looked like you're scared! Is everything okay?" Mamoru said embracing Usagi from the back

"I'm fine! And I have something to tell you, that's real important!" Usagi said trying to smile

Mamoru looked at her then walked into his apartment building holding Usagi's hand while passing the security guard smiling at the cute couple.

"Hey, Naraku-kun!" Mamoru said going into the elevator with Usagi

(**AN:** It's our favorite villain Naraku! Not really I just needed a name for the security guard!! By the way he's nice, not evil!!!)

"Hey, Mamoru-kun! Hello, Usagi-san!" Naraku said before the elevator closed

Mamoru and Usagi were silent the whole elevator ride with the occasional glances and smile. Once they got to the floor Mamoru and Usagi walked to his apartment. After Mamoru opened the door Mamoru started to kiss Usagi neck having Usagi moan. Usagi closed the door before Mamoru led them to the couch, where he laid her down on.

"Mamo-chan, I have to tell you something!" Usagi said trying to get Mamoru off her

"Can't it wait till after we have fun!" Mamoru said unbuttoning her shirt

"Actually no it can't, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said finally sitting up pushing Mamoru off

Mamoru got off her and got up and went to his room. Usagi fixed herself up.

"So, Usako! What's so important that you actually had to sneak out of your parent's twenty-one, 21, questions to see me?" Mamoru said yelling from his bedroom while changing his clothes

"Well this is not the easiest thing I have to tell you!" Usagi said looking at his bedroom door

"Come on, Usako! It can't be that hard" Mamoru said coming out of his room shirtless than going back in

"Mamo-chan, I'm…I'm…" Usagi said stuttering

"Your what?" Mamoru asked coming out of the bedroom with an undershirt and sweatpants on

Here goes nothing! Usagi thought

"Pregnant!" Usagi said

Mamoru looked at Usagi for a long moment. When Usagi saw he wasn't going to respond no time soon she spoke.

"Mamo-chan, did you hear me? I'm pregnant! Honey, say something…" Usagi said walking over to him embracing him

"It's not mine!" Mamoru said looking at Usagi pushing her away

"What do you mean 'it's not yours'!" Usagi said with hurt evident in her voice

"The child is not mine!" Mamoru said again turning away from her

"But I only had sex once, and that was with you! So how can you say that! And what about that little speech we had our first time about we can handle this!" Usagi said with anger in her voice

"You're a slut, Usagi! Everyone knows it! So why don't go see one of the latest guys you fucked to see if their the father of your baby!" Mamoru said with emotionless expression and a cold voice

Usagi looked at Mamoru and could not believe he just called her a slut. Usagi couldn't believe this was the guy who always told her he loved her and one day they would get married and have a happy family.

"I thought you loved me!" Usagi said with tears running down her face

"Well I guess you thought wrong!" Mamoru said looking at her with a cold expression

"I hate you!" Usagi said running up to him and slapping him across the face real hard then leaving

After Usagi ran out of his apartment Mamoru thought of what just happened.

"What the hell have I done!" Mamoru said out loud as if someone was there

_Meanwhile_

Usagi ran out of Mamoru's apartment not caring who saw her. Usagi took the stairs, when she got downstairs Naraku was about to say hello when he saw her face was tear streak and red from crying. Usagi looked at him.

"Usagi-san, are you okay?" Naraku asked taking Usagi into a hug

"Just tell Mamoru I'll send someone to give him his stuff and please give him this!" Usagi said shaking violently taking a ring of her finger and giving it to Naraku

"Usagi-san…" Naraku said being cut off by Usagi

"Please just give it to him! Thank you!" Usagi said running out with tears running down her face again

Naraku was dumbfounded but did what she requested. He walked over to the elevator and got in and went to the floor he knew Mamoru lived on. After a bit of debating he finally rang the doorbell. Mamoru opened the door

"Usako, I'm sorry and…" Mamoru was cut short when he noticed it wasn't Usagi at the door, but Naraku

"She asked me to give this to you and said to tell you that she'll send someone to give you your stuff!" Naraku said feeling bad at seeing his friend face change to hopefulness to regret

"Thanks!" Mamoru said closing the door and staring at the ring he gave Usagi on her sixteenth birthday as a promise ring

"Dammit!" Mamoru said throwing the ring across the room

_Meanwhile_

Usagi ran all the way home with out stopping. When she reached the house she saw no lights on so she thought no one was home so as soon as she got in the front door she broke down into incontrollable sobs, sliding down hitting the floor.

"Why did you hurt me this way? I gave you everything and this is how you say I love you too! Why? God why did you have to hurt me?" Usagi said yelling to what she thought was an empty house

"Who hurt you, sweetie! You can tell me!" a familiar voice asked turning on the hall light

"MOM, I DIDN'T KNOW ANYONE WAS HOME!" Usagi said panicking that her mother heard her

Ikuko looked at her daughter and anyone with a decent brain could tell she's been crying. Ikuko bent down and leveled with her daughter. Usako looked at her mother than just started busting into tears with her mother embracing her.

"Mommy…sorry…he…love…please…disown!" Usagi said so sad she couldn't get it out right with her sobbing

"Honey, what's wrong? Calm down!" Ikuko said hugging her daughter helping her up and moving to the couch

"Mommy, please don't disown me!" Usagi said as they sat on the couch next to her mother

"Sweetie, I can never disown you! So now what's wrong?" Ikuko said as she hugged her daughter tighter

"Mom, I pregnant!" Usagi said looking at her mother holding back a fresh batch of tears not noticing the door click

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" the voice yelled surprising both women in the house

**AN:** MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR... I know it's kinda late, but what can you say!!! Ending it off at another cliffhanger! I know, I know! I bet you want to know who came into the house, well in the next chapter not only will see her mother's reaction but also her father's and maybe even her brothers! But what will her father do when he finds out his daughter's been soiled by the man he hates most. BWA HA HA!!! You'll find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned! BuhBye! Love ya!! Read and Review!!!


	4. YOU'RE WHAT!

**Chapter 4**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" the voice yelled surprising both women in the house

Usagi and Ikuko looked up from their spot on the floor to see Usagi' older brother and Mamoru's best friend Motoki. Usagi ran into her big brother's arms crying harder. Motoki stroked her head gently looking at his mom for an explanation.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? You seemed fine this morning!" Motoki said you hugging his sister

"Motoki-onesan, I want you to beat up Mamoru-baka!" Usagi said looking up at her brother

"What?! Usagi-chan, why do you want me to beat up Mamoru-san?" Motoki said looking at his sister skeptically then remembering what she said while he came into the door

"Well…Motoki-onesan, you have to promise not to be mad!" Usagi said looking at her mother as if to get okay to tell her brother

Ikuko looked at Motoki and saw he was not going to take this well, but she gave Usagi an okay anyway.

"I promise, Usagi-chan!" Motoki said

"I'm pregnant! And the reason I want you to beat up Mamoru-baka is because he denied the baby is his, but he's was the first and only person I ever had sex with in my whole entire life! I swear!!" Usagi said looking at her brother digest all this information

After a few minutes of digesting all this information, Motoki looked down on Usagi and screamed

"WHAT?! YOU AND MAMORU-SAN ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!! YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN!" Motoki screamed looking at his sister's frightened face

"Motoki-onesan, calm down" Usagi said backing away from her brother

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU AND MAMORU START GETTING SEXUALLY INVOLVED WITH EACHOTHER?!" Motoki said still screaming off the top of his lungs

"Mom, do something! He's being overprotective again!" Usagi said whining towards her mom

"Motoki Kenji Tsukino, if you don't calm down right now!" Ikuko said seeing her son calm down to her threat

"Mom, did you not just hear your daughter? She just said she's pregnant?" Motoki said yelling at his mother

"First of all you watch that tone with me, I'm still your mother no matter how old you are or think you are! And then second of all I did hear her and at least someone is giving me grandchildren around her!" Ikuko said smirking at her son's blushing face

"Mom, stop it!" Usagi said blushing then giggling at her brother's face

"For your information! Mina-chan and me are waiting till she's a little bit older and mature before we take our relationship to the next level!" Motoki said as matter-of-factly

"You are such a liar, Motoki-onesan!!! Mina-chan told us the first time you two you know…or should I say when you decided to take your relationship to the next level!" Usagi said pointing her brother out

Motoki blushed and shook his head. His mother giggled a little at her two children's bickery.

"Okay! I admit it yeah we had sex! But at least we are careful and use protection! Did you and Mamoru use protection before you decided to have sex?!" Motoki said reverting everything back to Usagi

Usagi stopped giggling with her brother, as did her mother. She looked up at Motoki and her mother and had to think about it before crying.

"He told me that we should use protection, but I don't ever remember him putting on a condom!" Usagi said crying again

"Honey, it's okay! We'll talk about this more when your father gets home…" Ikuko said being cut off by Usagi's scream

"NO!! MOMMY, YOU CAN NEVER TELL DADDY!!" Usagi said jumping at her mother, which startled both Motoki and Ikuko

"We have to tell dad! It's better you tell him then he finds out, Usagi-chan!" Motoki said looking towards the kitchen backdoor noticing his father come in

"We have to tell your father!" Ikuko said not noticing the backdoor open then close

"We have to tell me what?" Kenji asked coming in through the back door walking to where everyone else is

"DADDY! Why are you home so early?" Usagi said wiping her eyes so he wouldn't notice her tears

Usagi was to late. Her father noticed her tears and noticed she was hiding something from him. He looked at his son who was already half way up the stairs, then at his wife who was holding his daughter and going to the kitchen.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on around here!" Kenji said following his wife and daughter into the kitchen

"It's nothing, dear! When Usagi is ready to tell you she will!" Ikuko said checking dinner in the oven

"Usagi, princess, what's wrong? Why can't you tell me?" Kenji said walking over his daughter holding her

"I'm pregnant!" Usagi bear to a whisper that if the house was even with the bit least of noise you wouldn't had heard it but since the house is quiet…

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Kenji said

**AN:** Leaving you at another cliffhanger! Sorry, but you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out her father's reaction. By the way for all you use to having Usagi be the oldest and Shingo her little brother! Gomen!!! I thought it would bring the story out better if Motoki were her older brother and Mamoru's best friend. It just works better that way! And by the way Shingo is going to be one of Usagi's dear friends, like a younger brother! ;)! Well anyway the next chapter has plenty of surprises! And by the way review!!!

**Motoki:** I can't believe you went and got yourself pregnant!

**Usagi:** Well it takes two to tango, so don't only blame me!

**Motoki:** I swear if it wasn't that you're my little sister and Mamoru's my best friend it wouldn't really matter

**Usagi:** Well guess it does matter, now doesn't it!!!

**Motoki:** You know what?

**Usagi:** WHAT?

**Motoki:** Just review and get on with your day!

**Usagi falls anime style**

**Usagi:** Well anyway review, guys! Inumoon3 takes a lot of work updating chapters for you so the least you can do is review!!

**Motoki:** Hey, here comes Inumoon3, now!!

**Me:** Thanks, guys! You heard it all just review!

**Usagi:** Hey, inumoon3! Is there any chance that I can maybe have twins!

**I fall anime style!**

**Me:** Usagi, are you all right?!

**Usagi:** Yeah! I just wanted to know cause I want a boy and a girl!

**Me:** Just review!

**Usagi:** Grrr! I asked you a question!

Motoki and me walk away leaving a whining Usagi! Review guys!

TTFN Ta Ta For Now!!!


	5. Confrontations

**Chapter 5**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Kenji yelled

"I'm pregnant! Daddy, please don't be mad at me!" Usagi said looking at her mother then her father's angry face

"YOUR PREGNANT AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO BE MAD!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDED YOU WERE READY TO HAVE A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE!!! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO YOU I'LL…" Kenji realized his daughter obviously must have had sex with her boyfriend so he then thought of one name

"MAMORU ENDYMION CHIBA!!!" Kenji yelled walking out the door with blind rage

"How did you know his middle name?" Usagi said which fell on deaf ears

Usagi and Ikuko saw Kenji leave and got scared!! After what seemed like an eternity, which was only about two minutes, Usagi ran upstairs to her brother to help stop her father from hurting Mamoru. Usagi banged on Motoki's door.

"MOTOKI-ONESAN!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!! DAD WENT TO MAMORU'S APARTMENT TO HURT HIM OR WORSE KILL HIM!!!" Usagi screamed with Motoki opening the door with a panicked look

"WHAT?! IS DAD REALLY GOING TO HURT MAMORU-SAN, USAGI-CHAN?" Motoki asked running down the stairs

"Yeah! We have to stop him, please help me!" Usagi said grabbing her coat while grabbing the car keys

"Fine! Let's go! Let's take my car! Where the hell is my car key?" Motoki said looking for his car keys

"Right here, onesan!" Usagi said holding the keys in front of his face

"Give me that!" Motoki said running to his car that was parked in front of their driveway getting into his car

Usagi jumped into Motoki's brand new Mercedes jeep. They drove to Mamoru's apartment as fast as they could, even though Usagi was mad at Mamoru right now she still didn't want him to get beat up especially by her father! They reached Mamoru's house, but noticed their father's infinite parked outside.

"Oh God! I hope were not to late!" Motoki said rushing in with Usagi right behind him

"Hey! Naraku-kun, have you seen anyone come here asking for Mamoru-san?" Motoki said looking frantic

"Yeah! A middle-aged guy who looked really angry! He told us he was a real good friend of his! Why is there something wrong?" Naraku said seeing a frantic Usagi press the elevator button

"That middle aged guy was my father coming to beat up Mamoru-san for getting my baby sis Usagi-chan pregnant!" Motoki said rushing into the elevator with Usagi

The elevator ride seemed like it was going by years just to get to one floor. When it finally got to Mamoru's floor, Usagi and Motoki dashed to his apartment door were they heard a lot of yelling and banging. Usagi and Motoki busted into the opened apartment to see Mamoru being held up by their father with a bloody nose and a black eye!

"DADDY, STOP! Please don't hurt him anymore!" Usagi said running to her father to be relieved to see him drop him on the floor

Motoki helped Mamoru up. He noticed his nose was bloody, and ran to the bathroom. Usagi hugged her daddy then started lashing out at him.

"DADDY, HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW THAT WOULD AFFECT MY FUTURE! I can just tell your grandchild 'your grandpa killed your dad, but don't worry he didn't mean it! IT WAS OUT OF BLIND RANGE'! Dad, you are such a pain in the ass!" Usagi said very frustrated

Mamoru came out of the bathroom all cleaned up with some help from Motoki. Mamoru walked over to Usagi and gave her a cold look, which made Usagi shiver to see him give her that look. Usagi tried to touch him, but he shrugged off her touch.

"Mamoru, I didn't know he would…" Mamoru yelling at her cut her off

"BULLSHIT, USAGI!!! I KNOW YOU HATE ME, BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO TRY TO KILL ME!!!" Mamoru yelled pointing at her

"Mamoru, leave her alone! She telling the truth, she never meant for this to happen!" Motoki said defending his little sister

"I bet this some kind of plan for revenge after what happened this afternoon!" Mamoru said seeing her eyes fill with tears

"No…it wasn't! Why do you hate me so much?" Usagi said running out of the apartment crying

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Motoki asked his soon to be ex-best friend

"How dare you talk to my daughter that way! You can at least show some respect to the mother of your child!" Kenji said ready to punch him in the face again

"First of all she's not the mother of my child cause it's not mine! Second of all I can talk to Usagi anyway I want it's not my fault she's a SLUT!!!" Mamoru said looking evilly at the two Tsukino men standing in front of him

"Just to think that you were my best friend! You really are a cold hearted bastard!" Motoki said holding his father back from hitting Mamoru again

Motoki told his dad he wasn't worth it, and then they both ran after Usagi. They both reached downstairs to see Usagi waiting by the door her eyes red from crying. Motoki slowly walked over to his sister and picked her up in his arms and motioned his dad to leave. Once outside of the apartment Motoki put the emotionally unstable Usagi in his car, while his father drove back in his car. After a while Usagi finally began to talk.

"Why does he hate me so much, Motoki-onesan?" Usagi said wiping her eyes while looking at her brother

"Forget him, Usagi-chan! You don't need him; I promise you all you need are the girls, me, and mom and dad! We'll help you through your pregnancy!" Motoki said looking at his little sister then holding her hand slightly

Usagi smiled at her brother's words of encouragement. Motoki pulled up to their driveway to see their father already there. Motoki helped Usagi out of the car and into the house. Ikuko rushed to the door when she heard the door open. Kenji walked into the house expecting his wife to blow his head off from him running out the house like that, but she didn't. Instead she went straight to Usagi and Motoki to help her distress daughter and angry son.

"What happened? Is she alright…Motoki what's wrong with her?" Ikuko asked wanting to know what was wrong with her daughter

"I can't believe that bastard use to be my best friend!!! I HATE HIM!!!" Motoki yelled at his mother showing how angry he was at Mamoru

"Motoki-onesan, calm down! Don't worry about it, like you said all I need is you, the girls, and mom and dad!" Usagi said feeling a little better about being pregnant with Mamoru's child

Motoki smiled at his little sister. Ikuko also smiled and then turned to her husband, who had a raising eyebrow at his wife. Ikuko slowly walked over to her husband and in an innocent voice

"You're not getting any for a really long time! And until I decide you had enough punishment; you're also sleeping on the couch!" Ikuko said walking up the stairs, and right before she was right up the stairs she yelled

"By the way you might want an extra blanket it gets really cold during the night!"

Kenji just stood there. When everything finally was digested into his brain he yelled

"PLEASE ANYTHING, BUT THAT, HONEY!!!!"

**AN:** Sorry for not updating in so long!!! Well anyway I'm working on the next chapter now! Well in the next chapter I'm going to skip ahead to a few months later, and there are a lot of surprises!!! Like first of all guess who's dating? And guess whom this person is dating? Are you getting all that? And by the way guess who's…nope!!! Just have to read the next chapter and by the way review for my sake if not yours!!! Well make sure you update!!! I mean it!!! Well read and review and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!!

**_TTFN_** _Ta Ta For Now_


	6. A trip to the mall!

**Chapter 6**

_Four months later…_

"Usagi-chan let's go to the arcade! Or do you want to go home?" Shingo asked Usagi while helping her up from where she was sitting on the bench at the park

Usagi is now three and a half, 3 ½, months pregnant. She shows a little and is starting to have morning sickness, afternoon sickness, and evening sickness!!! All sickness was now coming to Usagi during the beginning of her pregnancy.

"Shin-chan, let's go to the arcade! I need to see Motoki anyway! He promised to take me baby shopping with mom today!" Usagi said while smiling at Shingo brightly

I guess something's will never change! Including Usagi!!! Shingo thought walking to his car with Usagi by his side

Shingo drove him and Usagi to the arcade. After about a half hour of driving they finally got to the arcade. Usagi and Shingo walk into the arcade to see Motoki talking to a customer.

(**AN:** Shingo is 16 like Usagi, but is a couple of months younger than her! Like I said he's like a little brother to her!!! ())

"Hey, Motoki-onesan!" Usagi said cheerfully

Motoki turned around when his customer left and ran over to his sister.

"Hey, Usa! What brings you here?" Motoki said giving his sister a hug

"Hey, Motoki-san!" Shingo said waving at Motoki

"Hey, Shin-san! So why are you and my sister here?" Motoki said getting to the point and staring skeptically at Usagi and Shingo

"Well…remember about a week ago you said you would take me baby shopping with mommy?" Usagi said looking innocently at him

"Uh…yeah! But I can't right NOW!!!" Motoki said scratching the back of his head

"Why not?" Usagi retorted back with anger evident in her voice

"Well first of all…there's no one to cover for me, and plus mom may not be home!" Motoki said smiling brightly thinking he got his sister

"Please! First of all you know Unazaki would be here in a heartbeat if I called, and mom is always home unless we all go out as a family!" Usagi said feeling good that she got her brother tongue twisted

Motoki sighed and responded

"I'm going to get my coat." Motoki said grumbling while Shingo was laughing in the background

After Shingo calmed down he said

"Usagi-chan, do you always get your way doing that?" Shingo asked smiling

Usagi smiled and responded

"Only works for Motoki and my dad! My mom is to smart for that…I think that's because I got it from her! Oh well!!! I have other methods for my mother!!!" Usagi said giggling when she saw her brother come out from the back with his coat and car keys

Shingo and Usagi started laughing, all Motoki did was just grunt. As they were about to leave guess who showed up.

(**AN:** Mamoru or Minako…Mamoru or Minako…Mamoru or…)

"Hey, Mina-chan! What are you doing here?" Usagi said giving her friend a hug

Minako walks over to her boyfriend and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. Motoki wraps his arms around Minako waist.

"I just came to see my favorite man!" Minako said squeezing his arms that are still around his waist

"Well Motoki was about to take me to the mall to go baby shopping with our mom. Do you want to come?" Usagi says making Motoki groan

"Sure! Why not? I mean my best friend is going baby shopping! Something we always dreamed of doing together!" Minako said excitedly taking Usagi arm and running with her to Motoki's car

"Maybe we should call all the girls! What do you think, Mina-chan?" Usagi said taking out her cell phone

"Yeah! Absolutely!" Minako said taking out her cell phone as well

"What have I gotten myself into?!" Motoki mumbled opening the car door for the two energetic girls and hysterical boy

Usagi and Minako called all of the girls by the time they went to pick up her mother. By the time they got to the house the girls were already there waiting with Ikuko.

"Hey, minna-san! Sorry we took so long Motoki-onesan was driving so slow." Usagi said glaring at her brother

"That's okay, Usa-chan. We weren't here long." Ami said walking to the car with all her friends behind her

Everyone came, which included Rei, Makoto, Ami, Mirchiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Naru, and Ikuko. Haruka, Mirchiru, and Setsuna drove in a separate car and so did Shingo. Fifteen minutes later they got to the mall and parked their car.

Their first shop was the Children's Place.

"Oh! This is so kawaii!" Usagi and Minako exclaimed together picking up random items

Haruka and Motoki laughed at their innocence.

"Usa-chan, you're so cute when you're shopping!" Ikuko said smiling at her daughter

Usagi finally got to an isle were she saw the cutest bibs. Usagi was going through them till she read the one that said 'Daddy's sunshine' with a sun in sunglasses. Usagi stopped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry you can be mommy's sunshine." Usagi said putting a hand over her stomach

Everyone was looking for Usagi and ran to her when they saw her in tears.

"Usa-chan, what's wrong?" Motoki said holding his sister

Usagi showed all of them the bib. Everyone went silent until Haruka broke the silence.

"Usagi, listen to me. You are better off without the asshole! He didn't deserve you in the first place; so don't let this get you down. And remember you still have us now and forever." Haruka said smiling down on Usagi

"Yeah, Usagi-chan!" Naru said smiling at her friend also

Usagi smiled a little then Minako decided they should probably go eat now.

"How about we go eat then we can continue our shopping!" Minako said with everyone agreeing

They all walk to the restaurant in the mall not aware that Mamoru and his new girlfriend are there also. They all get a huge table by the window.

"Minna-san, I'm hungry where's the waiter?" Usagi said pouting

"Oh! Look there he is." Shingo said as the waiter came to their table

"Hello. How can I help you?" the waiter said with the name tag Utaru on it

Makoto drooled and whispered into Minako's ear

"He's so cute! He looks like my ex boyfriend."

"Mako-chan, everyone looks like your ex boyfriend!" Minako laughed while Makoto blushed

When they turned their attention back to the table Usagi was still ordering food.

"I want two double cheeseburgers, a super size order of cheese fries, a super size order of Dr. Pepper, and to top it of a huge sundae with chocolate sprinkles, vanilla fudge, and the ice cream cookie n' cream." Usagi said looking around at everyone

"What?!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anything else?"

"No peanuts on my sundae!" Usagi said smiling

Utaru smiled not believing this girl can eat so much. He took everyone else's order, which was a little easier to remember.

Right before the food came Usagi had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back." Usagi said walking toward the bathroom

"Don't be long, odango!" Rei said smirking

Usagi walked into the bathroom and used it. As she left the stall a girl walked in talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah! I told you I had a date." The lady said

Usagi went over to the sink and was washing her hands when she heard this.

"I'm here with my boyfriend. Not Shuichi, my new boyfriend Mamoru Chiba."

Usagi looked at the women as she hung up her phone.

"Excuse me." Usagi said politely

"Hi. Can I help you my name's Ayumi Tetsuya." Ayumi said politely

"Ayumi…did you say you here with Mamoru Chiba."

"Uh…yes. Do you know him?"

"Yeah! I'm an old…friend. Could you take me to him?" Usagi said stuttering

"Sure!" the girl said leaving the bathroom with Usagi on foot

Haruka was talking to Mirchiru when she noticed Usagi following someone.

"Hey! Where's Usa-chan going?" Haruka said

Everyone turned to where Usagi was and everyone got up to see where she was going. Usagi followed the girl to see Mamoru looking at a menu. Mamoru looked up and gasped.

"Mamoru-chan, are you okay?" Ayumi asked him

Mamoru looked at Usagi, and Usagi looked at him.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked looking to see everyone else standing a few feet back

Haruka was the first to recover from seeing Mamoru. She went up to him and stood by Usagi's side angry.

"Usa-chan, is this asshole bothering you?"

Usagi still looking at Mamoru shook her head.

"Ayumi, get the check." Mamoru said

"What's going on?" Ayumi said looking between Mamoru and Usagi

"Now!" Mamoru said watching Ayumi get her things and walk to the reception

Everyone soon came to take his or her place between Usagi and Mamoru. Mamoru sighed, got up and began to walk away.

"Wait! You don't want to hear about how the baby's doing?" Usagi said making Mamoru stop

"No." Mamoru said never turning around

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH TO DENY MY CHILD A FATHER?" Usagi said screaming with tears in her eyes

Mamoru cringed. Over the past months Mamoru accepted the fact the child was his. Sometimes he even felt he should go back to Usagi and beg for forgiveness, but he could never bring himself to do it because of one question. Am I really ready to be a father?

"Hey, asshole she was talking to you." Motoki said

Mamoru simply turned around and walked toward Usagi.

"I don't hate you, Usagi. And over the months of our separation I have come to term knowing that child is mine and mine alone. But I'm not ready to commit to being a father right now…" Mamoru said being cut off by a slap to the face

"You think I'm ready to commit to being a mother? Well guess what I'm not, but you don't see me running away from my responsibility." Usagi said tears streaming down her face

Mamoru looked at Usagi. He was angry that she had the nerve to slap him, but then she was right. She wasn't running away from her responsibility. Mamoru then turned around to see Ayumi looking at him. Mamoru looked back at Usagi and simply said

"I'll call you." And then he walked away with Ayumi still looking at them before leaving

"What have I done to be hated by Kami, mommy?" Usagi said watching Mamoru and Ayumi leave

"Oh, honey." Ikuko said holding her daughter tightly

"I guess were getting our food to go, huh?" Shingo asked going to their table where the waiter was waiting with their food

"Let's go home." Motoki said picking Usagi up and walking away

Everyone followed a couple of minutes later with their things and food in hand. The drive home was a silent one. When they got home after an hour or two, everyone went back to normal and decided to look at all the things they bought. By then Kenji was home and actually participating.

(**AN:** Kenji doesn't know about the mall incident, because Ikuko thought he would just try to kill Mamoru all over again!)

"Kawaii!!!" Usagi said picking out the outfit that had a bunny on it with a carrot in its paw

Soon the phone rang and Kenji said he would get it.

"Hello."

"Hello, is Usagi there?" the deep masculine voice asked

"Who is this?"

"Mamoru."

**AN:** I thought this was a good place to stop this chapter. Anyway what do you think Usagi's dad should say? What do you think Mamoru called for? Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Decisions'!!! Remember I love feedback so please review!!!

TTFN Ta Ta For Now


	7. Can we work things out?

**_I would love to thank all my lovely reviewers for staying around this long! Hope you like the new chapter!_**

**_P.S. In one of my reviews someone asked me why I deleted the story and reposted it...well I didn't exactly delete it, it got deleted because someone reported that I had an author's not as a chapter! Well I hope that cleared that up, on with the story!_**

**Chapter 7**

"Mamoru."

Kenji was outraged to hear Mamoru's name or voice. Kenji was beyond angry Mamoru even had the nerve to call his house after what he did to Usagi.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MY HOUSE?" Kenji yelled over the phone having everyone rush into the kitchen

"Kenji, dear, who is it?" Ikuko said walking over to her enraged husband

"Sir, please don't yell." Mamoru said calmly on the other line

"BASTARD! DON'T EVER CALL MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Kenji yelled hanging up the phone on Mamoru

When Kenji hung up the phone, it everyone wonder who could have called to make Kenji so angry. Usagi walked over to her father, Kenji looked at her and hugged her and whispered

"I'm never going to let you get hurt ever again."

"Daddy." Usagi said smiling kissing his forehead

"Dad, who was on the phone?" Motoki asked looking at the calling id, realizing who called

"That bastard Mamoru. He actually had the never to call here." Kenji said darkly

"Daddy! Mamoru was supposed to call here; me and him were supposed to talk and…" Usagi said being cut off by Kenji

"You mean you actually want to talk to that bastard? What the hell is wrong with you? I mean he hurt you so much!" Kenji said looking at his daughter as if she went crazy

"I know, but I want to try to work out things with him." Usagi said smiling at her dad

**_RING_**

Usagi picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Usako?" Mamoru said on the other line

"Yeah! How about we meet up at the café by your house?" Usagi said looking at everyone who was staring at her

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." Mamoru said

"See you there!" Usagi said hanging up the phone

Usagi looked at her family then walked by them to get her coat. Usagi took her brother's car keys and left the house with not a word said to anybody. Usagi drove to the place and got there in less than 10 minutes. Usagi got there and waited for Mamoru the waitress came to her table just as Mamoru came in.

"I'll have a glass of water, please?" Usagi said as she saw Mamoru approach the table

"Hello, sir! What can I get you?" the waitress asked

"Black coffee. Thank you." Mamoru said looking over to Usagi

When the waitress left Usagi and Mamoru just stared at each other.

"So…you wanted to talk." Usagi said looking away

"I'm sorry." Mamoru said taking her hand

"That's it!" Usagi said

"No, of course not! Usagi, I'm not going to lie to you! I'm still in love with you!" Mamoru said looking at her

"Uh…I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll take me back!" Mamoru said bringing her hand to his lips

"Do you really think you can just say 'I'm sorry' and I'll take you back?" Usagi asked glaring at Mamoru

"I know I've been a really asshole and I just want us to be together. All those nights I couldn't hear your voice or see your beautiful face tore me apart. When I saw you after so long in the restaurant earlier I was happy and even though the situation. Please Usagi I will get down on both knees for you to take me back." Mamoru said kneeling in front of her

Usagi looked at Mamoru with tears in her eyes. She knew she just couldn't take him back but she wanted him back so bad. She still loved him too, she may not trust him but she still loved him. Usagi looked around and noticed they were the only people on this side of the café. Usagi looked down on Mamoru again and shook her head and ran out of the café.

"Dammit!" Mamoru said watching Usagi leaved

(I've really lost the only person I loved over immaturity! God, why do you hate me?) Mamoru said a tear spilling from on of his eyes

The waitress soon came with Mamoru's coffee and Usagi's water.

"Where did the young lady go?" the lady asked the sad Mamoru

"Someplace I'm not invited too." Mamoru said paying for his coffee and leaving

**AN:** A good place to leave off, ya! So what do you think Usagi should do? Do you think she should get back with Mamoru or make him work for her? I already know what's going to happen, but it would still be nice to hear from my reviewers! Review and tell me or email me at it doesn't really matter to me! Well till next time!

**_TTFN_** Ta Ta For Now


	8. A lesson learned!

Hey it's been a long time! I just want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews!

**_Chapter 8_**

It has been over two months since the incident making Usagi 5 ½ months. Usagi and her family have been getting ready for the baby's arrival. The room has been set up for the new baby girl that would be part of the family soon.

"I love it, mom!" Usagi said looking at the pink decorated room

"It's kawaii, ne." Ikuko said smiling at her daughter

"Mom, I'm so…hungry! When's dinner going to be ready?" Usagi said smiling at her mom

**_RING_**

"I'll get it...hello!" Usagi said picking up the phone

"Usako, please reconsider! I love you and I want to be apart of our child's life…" Mamoru said on the other line

"(Sigh) Mamoru, I already explained to you that you can see the baby anytime you want, but there's no second chance for you and me. I'm sorry so please stop calling!" Usagi said hanging up the phone before Mamoru could respond

"Mamoru, again; isn't that about the hundredth time today?" Ikuko said smiling walking to the kitchen

Usagi blushed and followed her mother to the kitchen to get dinner started. Usagi sat across from her mother.

"Mom, I just don't know what to do? I love him but what he did was unforgivable!" Usagi said tears coming to her eyes

"Sweetheart, don't cry. I know you're confused, and even though Mamoru acted like a jackass…he deserves a second chance." Ikuko said sighing

Usagi looked up at her mother in shock. She could not believe her mother just said she thinks Mamoru deserves a second chance.

"You're joking right! Mom he put me through so much pain…he hurt me so bad!" Usagi said standing out of her chair

"Usagi…everyone deserves a second chance. If I didn't believe in second chances you and Motoki wouldn't be here!" Ikuko semi-yelled at her very stubborn daughter

"Mom…what do you mean?" Usagi asked

"Do you think me and your father were always so happy…at one point me and your father separated for over six, 6, months while I was pregnant with Motoki." Ikuko said smiling at her daughter's expression

"What happened between you and dad, mom?" Usagi asked intently

"Well…" Ikuko started sighing

"Well…" Usagi said

"Our parent's wouldn't allow us to be together till the point your father gave up hope on us being happy with me expecting your brother. I was mad at your father for half of my pregnancy until I saw how sorry he was. After a couple of more months of trying to convince your grandparents to let us marry, they let us. But the point is I forgave your father..." Ikuko said seeing her daughter smiling

"You guys were in the same situation I was in when you we're younger…I know it's nothing to be proud of, but I'm happy at least I wasn't the only person in our family to screw up!" Usagi said sighing

"You didn't screw up…you just made a mistake. Which is forgiven, because you are given me a grand baby! A grand baby; I still cannot believe I am going to be a grandmother. (Sigh)!" Ikuko smiled

"Thanks mom…maybe I should give Mamoru another chance!" Usagi said going to the phone

Usagi and Ikuko embraced each other and began to make dinner.

_**Meanwhile**_

Mamoru just sat in his apartment alone and miserable. The day he saw Usagi at that restaurant he broke up with Ayumi. He remembered how upset she was.

**_Flashback_**

The car drive was silent. Ayumi looked over to Mamoru finally having the courage to ask

"What happened back there in the restaurant?"

"…"

"Mamoru-chan, please tell me. I'm your girlfriend!"

"(Sigh) Usagi's my ex girlfriend…me and her are not at good terms right now. Happy!" Mamoru said still driving

"She's pregnant. Is it yours?" Ayumi asked with so much hope it was not

"…Yeah the baby's mine." Mamoru said parking the car into his parking spot

"Then why the hell aren't you two together!" Ayumi asked shocking them both

"Because…"

"Mamoru, I'm sorry." Ayumi began

"Ayumi, I think we need to break up. And don't even say you can change, because it's not you it's me." Mamoru said coldly

"I understand. You're still in love with Usagi, aren't you?" Ayumi asked

"…"

"Well…it was fine while it lasted! By the way you're the best I ever had!" Ayumi said winking at him as she left Mamoru

(AN: Naughty, Mamoru! Sleeping with someone who you have only been dating for two months! Shame on you!)

**_End of Flashback_**

"I really do love you Usagi and hope you can forgive me!" Mamoru said lamely

**_RING_**

Mamoru slowly picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Mamo-chan!"

"Usako."

**_AN:_** Well what did you think? Well hopefully you enjoyed the latest chapter, and I'll get great reviews from all my readers out there! Well I'll try to update soon!


	9. Epilogue

**AN:** I hate to say this. but this is the **_last chapter_** of Decisions! I know this chapter was pretty lame, but hey what can I say? Well anyway I would like to thank all those readers who reviewed my story! **I APPRECIATE IT GUYS**! Well I hope to make a sequel to this...someday! Well enjoy the last spectular chapter of 'Decisions'!

**Chapter 9**

3 ½ months later…

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS THROUGH, MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed as she felt another contraction

"You can do this, Usako. Just breathe…AH!" Mamoru began before Usagi twisted his hand making him scream

"You're doing wonderful, Usagi-san. Just keep pushing." The doctor said smiling at the couple

"I HATE YOU!" Usagi screamed at Mamoru as he got his hand out of her grip

"I know it hurts, but just hang in there, baby. It's almost over…" Mamoru said kissing Usagi's hand then forehead

"AHHH!" Usagi screamed pushing as she did so

"You're doing great, Usagi-san! I can see the baby's head." The doctor said happily

"See, Usako; the baby's almost out…" Mamoru began before being cut off by Usagi screaming

"WELL THAN GET IT OUT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, A SIGN?" Usagi screamed extremely frustrated and tired; not to mention sick and tired of the doctor

"Well I can't just take the baby out, you know that. Usagi-san, I know it's hard but you're only a couple more pushes away." The doctor said sighing at the young girl

"Come on, Usako you can do this! You're almost there!" Mamoru said kissing Usagi's forehead and holding her hand

I swear he's not ever getting' any from me EVER again! Usagi thought while looking at Mamoru

Suddenly a contraction came upon Usagi. Usagi pushed like hell thinking of how good it would be too have this THING out of her. Suddenly a baby's cry filled the room causing Mamoru to smile and kiss Usagi, and Usagi sighing in relief it was finally over.

"Congratulations; it's a girl!" the doctor said smiling at the young couple

The doctor and the nurses were cleaning Usagi and the baby up while Mamoru was called over to cut the umbilical cord of his daughter. Usagi watched in wonder as Mamoru carried their baby over to her so she could see her and Mamoru's little miracle.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like her mother." Mamoru said as Usagi held her child for the first time

"She is beautiful." Usagi said smiling up at Mamoru

"Thank you, Usako, for this miracle." Mamoru whispered to his family slowly kissing Usagi and the baby's forehead

"I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you too, Usako with all my heart." Mamoru said engaging them into a heart soaring kiss

The couple basked in the glory of knowing they were parents and the life they had ahead of them knowing one thing:

'Decisions make up every part of life; though most maybeharder than others, if you make the right one nothing is impossible.' –quote me, Inumoon3

**The End**

**AN:** I hoped you who wanted Usagi and Mamoru enjoyed this ending. The next ending will be the alternative ending, which Usagi and Mamoru will not get back together. Well till' then love ya!

**_TTFN_** Ta Ta For Now


End file.
